Cassie and Sam
Cassie and Sam is the romantic and friendship pairing between Cassie Nightingale and Sam Radford in Good Witch. They are married and consider each other to be best friends. Their ship name, as created by the fandom, is Sassie. Relationship Cassie and Sam first met when he moved into the house next door to the Nightingale's. Sam had moved to Middleton from New York with his son, Nick. Cassie welcomed the neighbors with open arms. However, they clashed due to their differing views on medicine. Sam viewed Cassie as his professional competition since the town of Middleton went to her for medical advice instead of consulting a "real" doctor. He also dismissed her homeopathic methods while she tried to convince him to be more open-minded. After a while, their bantering formed a friendship. Abigail Pershing, Cassie's cousin, was the first to notice the connection between Sam and Cassie. Cassie denied the connection and they dated other people for several months. Cassie became Sam's confidante and he sought her advice when it came to his son, Nick's, behavior. Cassie eventually began doing the same with Sam. The first romantic connection they had was at the Radford Lake House when Cassie agreed to help him manage the house. They began dating but kept their relationship a secret from their children, as their former spouses were still in their lives. Cassie's husband was murdered and her daughter, Grace, was still struggling to come to terms with it. Sam's wife had recently moved to Middleton with Nick wanting them back together. Their relationship was soon revealed when Grace caught them kissing in the kitchen. After they became public, things calmed down for the pair and they were able to go on public dates. Throughout Series |-|Season 1 = Starting Over...Again Sam and his teenage son, Nick, moved next door to Grey house, and the pair found themselves locked out of their home. The padlock to open the door wasn't accepting their code, to which both men were willing to give up. A mysterious figure suddenly appeared behind them, and Sam was surprised to meet his neighbor Cassie Nightingale. She convinced him to try the padlock for the thirteenth time, to which he was skeptical, but was later shocked when the lock seemed to magically open. Cassie welcomed him to Middleton the next day by bringing him herbal tea. |-|Season 2 = |-|Season 3 = |-|Season 4 = |-|Specials = Timeline * First Met: "Starting Over...Again" when Sam moved next door to Cassie and she welcomed him to town. She also helped him get into his house when the pin to unlock the door didn't work. * Friendship: Between "Running Scared" and "Do The Right Thing", however, their friendship was still strained due to their different world and medical views. First Relationship * Started: "A Perfect Match" after they kissed at the Radford lake house. They kept their relationship under the wraps until they could tell their children, who were in the middle of a fight and weren't talking. Engagement * Started: "Not Getting Married Today: Part 2" Sam got down on one knee and proposed to Cassie at Hudson's Mill. She gave an astounded yes and the two shared a passionate kiss. Marriage * Started: "The Forever Tree: Part 2" Before the ceremony started, Grace saw two white horses and told Sam they needed to follow it. The white horses led them to the forever tree, where Cassie wanted to be married as it was a sign of good luck and prosperity. Cassie and Sam were then married in front of the forever tree in front of their family friends. Notes and Trivia * Cassie and Sam have several things in common. ** Both were married before meeting one another, however, Cassie's husband died while Sam divorced his wife. ** Both are single parents to their teenage children. ** Both were once singled out by the residents of Middleton, specifically, Mayor Martha Tinsdale. ** Both opened businesses within days of arriving in town. Cassie opened her new age shop, Bell, Book & Candle, while Sam opened his medical practice Radford Family Practice. ** Both have backgrounds in the medical field. * Cassie believes in homeopathic and natural remedies, while Sam believes in Western medicine complete with medicine and hospitals. * They were temporarily in a love triangle with Ryan Elliott, Cassie's best friend turned ex-boyfriend. * In Season 2, Sam admitted that he had begun to drink tea because of her. * Their first kiss occurred at the Radford Lake House. Gallery |-|Season 1 = 1_Week_Countdown.jpg Cassie Sam Season1.jpg Cassie Grace Sam Season1.jpg S1 Cassie Sam Promo2.jpg S1_Sam_Cassie_Promo3.jpg S1_Sam_Cassie_Kiss.jpg S1_Sam_Cassie_Kiss2.jpg |-|Season 2 = S2_Cassie_Sam_Promo.jpg S2_Cassie_Sam_Promo2.jpg S2_Promo3.jpg |-|Season 3 = 3x0 Promo1.JPG 3x07_Promo1.jpg 3x07_Promo2.jpg 3x07_Painting1.PNG 3x10_Promo4.jpg 3x10_Promo5.jpg |-|Season 4 = Sam_Cassie1.jpg S4 Cassie Sam Promo.jpg Spellbound6.jpg Spellbound14.PNG With_This_Ring.jpg In_4-4_With_Emotion.jpg TDDUP1.jpg How to Make a Middleton Quilt.jpg |-|Season 5 = TOTH Cassie-Sam.jpg S5_Promo12.jpg 502_Promo3.jpg 502_Promo7.jpg Category:Good Witch (TV series) Category:Pairings Category:Romances Category:Friendships